Void - Marvel fanfic
by ArcelSkye
Summary: Hydra has been working behind the scenes, working to make the world the way they want it. The only ones standing in their way are the Avengers and the scattered remnants of SHEILD. And now they have sent their newest ace assassin to rid them of the Avengers. An assassin with a secret. They don't know her. But they will. They will know to fear her. Fanfiction of the Marvel MCU,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place after Captain America the Winter Soldier. It features a few OCs of mine. I do not own any of the canon characters, only my OCs. Fanfiction of the Marvel MCU. This story has a rotating POV. There will be romance (eventually). Originally posted on my Wattpad (ArcelSkye) account. Enjoy!

Chapter One

This chapter is in my OC's POV.

Everything was pitch black. I was double blindfolded and my hands were bound behind a chair.

I wasn't afraid. Not in the least.

Fear is a weakness. One that a person like me can't afford.

"Well, what have we here?" a gruff voice said in the darkness. There was a faint accent to it.

I felt rough hands grab me underneath the chin, pulling my head upward.

Adult male, between the ages of forty and fifty, height roughly 6'1, and nationality is British.

Target identification: L12X3.

"Where did you come from girl?" he whispered into my hair.

I whipped my head away, not wanting him near me.

He growled, grabbing me by the hair, jerking my head toward him. "Don't test me," he said low and firm.

I said nothing, silently tugging at the bonds that bound me to the chair.

Hm. I could easily break them. The rope they used was old and unraveling, not to mention the added bonus that they didn't bind me all that tight. Obviously they assumed since I'm a girl that I'm weak.

That was their fatal mistake.

"Isn't it about time we end this farce?" I asked.

He struck me across the jaw with the back of his hand. "Watch your tongue, wretch!"

I laughed darkly. "It's you who needs to watch you tongue, Marcus Durandall."

"H-how do you know my name?" I heard him stumble back.

I stood up, the broken rope falling to my feet. I tugged the blindfolds off in one fluid motion.

Durandall stood in shock, and he shakily pulled a gun from the holster at his belt. "W-who the hell are you?!'

I rubbed my wrists that were faintly red from rope burn. "Such a shame," I sighed.

"Guards!" Durandall screamed.

I moved across the small room in a couple of strides. I grabbed Durandall's wrist in one hand and broke it. He screamed as the gun hit the floor with a thud.

At that moment, half a dozen guards armed with guns burst into the room.

I twirled Durandall around to have his back to me and I pinned his arm with the broken wrist behind his back. With my free hand, I pulled a knife that I had hidden from my belt and pressed it to his throat.

"Don't move," I warned. "I'll kill him where he stands if you do."

The gaurds shifted in uncertainty.

I heard a gun click behind my head.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

I tilted my head to see a woman with fiery red hair wearing a black cat suit.

I grinned wickedly. "So the Black Widow herself has arrived."


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasha (Black Widow) POV**

I held the gun steady in my hand, trained on the back of the girl's head.

"So you've heard of me." I said. "But I don't know who you are."

"You wouldn't know," she muttered. "You can call me Shadow."

"Shadow?" it must be a codename.

Shadow had long brown hair that descended down her back, pale skin and brown eyes. Her left eye appeared brighter than her right, which was odd. She looked of Asian origin, most likely Japanese.

I pushed the gun against her head. "Back away and put your hands up."

Shadow loosened her grip, and Durandall scrambled away. He was a coward, but my current mission is to protect him from assassins.

"On your knees." I ordered her.

She went down slowly, keeping her hands raised above her head.

I knew that if she resited I would have to kill her. She must have known it too.

Truth be told, I'd rather take her into custody. She looked so young, only about seventeen.

I guess I saw some of myself in her.

I glanced at one of the guards. "Get Barton, and make it quick." he hurried off. I cast my gaze to another guard. "Pass me your handcuffs."

Just as he was about to pass them to me, Shadow moved towards me, placing her hand against the side of my pistol and pushing it to the side. I fired in that same moment, and blood flowed as the bullet grazed her palm at an angle, forming a perfect diagonal.

I jerked back, dropping to the floor and swipping my leg across the ground hoping to knock Shadow off balance.

She jumped up and vaulted over me, landing on her hands. I noticed a brief flash of pain on her face as she used her remaining momentum to roll forwards and get to her knees.

We were both face to face. I thought I might be hallucinating because I saw her left eye begin to glow red. Her pupil bled out intoo her iris, creating a shape similar to a starfish with a Y through it.

Shadow cradled her right hand, which was pouring out a steady stream of blood.

By looking at her, she didn't seem like much. She appeared to be just a teenage girl.

Now I wasn't so sure.

"Stay out of my way," she whispered. Her gaze flickered to Durandall (who was having his wrist attended to) then back at me. Her voice dropped even further. "You aren't my main objective here."

I sprang forward, trapping Shadow between me and the floor. I pinned her hands to the floor, and I kept my knee pressed against her torso.

"Who are you working for?" I said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Up close, I saw that I was right about her eye. It really was red, and it was getting brighter. "Just what _are_ you?" I questioned.

Her expression suddenly changed. She looked like a merciless killer. Like a true assassin. "I warned you. Now get out of my way!"

Shadow shoved me aside, dashing straight for Durandall. I got to my feet and withdrew my second pistol, aiming it at her.

I was surprised when she grabbed Durandall by his neck using her injured hand. Her blood streamed down his throat, staining the collar of his military jacket crimson.

"Void One," she said.

A split second later a three inch hole opened in Durandall's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natasha POV**

I watched as she dropped Durandall's limp body to the floor.

Shadow turned to face me, her left eye glowing brightly.

She smiled. "Target terminated."

Everyone swiftly turned their guns on her. I was completely shell shocked.

_Just what is she?_

At that moment all the guards opened fire on her at once.

"No, wait!" I exclaimed.

It was too late. The bullets from their guns collided with an invissible shield, the impact points briefly flashing red-black.

"Such nuisances. Void four." Shadow said, and all four guards dropped to the floor with gaping holes in their chests.

The door opened and Barton came in, his bow drawn and an arrow at the ready.

He noticed the gruesome scene before him, his eyes going wide. He glanced at me, a look of relief crossing his face, which was instantly chased away by fear.

Shadow's attention shifted to Barton. "A new threat."

I moved without thought. I grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled her towards me, leveling my gun with the bottom of her rib cage. I had jer caught completely off guard. I didn't hesitate.

I fired a single shot.

The bullet found its mark. As I expected, her shield was down because she'd dropped her guard.

The red glow of her left eye faded, returning to its original color.

She collapsed to her knees right when the cieling exploded into pieces.

I backed up towards Clint, examining the cieling. Masked soldiers descended from the opening, just two of them. One of them checked on Shadow, gathering her in his arms while the other surveyed the room. He noticed us, noddin in our direction.

"Your time will come," he said, before the two of them escaped the way they came. I caught a glimpse of their insignia as they ascended.

"Who were those guys?" Clint questioned.

There was no mistaking it.

"They were from Hydra."


End file.
